1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to database replication, and more specifically, to out of order parallel data transmission for transaction-consistent, message-based database replication.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Copies of information in a database (the “source database” or “source”) may be maintained by reading the log of the source database to identify transactions that have been committed against it. These transactions can then be replayed against another database (the target database or target). Transactions are generally sent from the source to the target in commit order using a single queue of messages to ensure that the transactions applied against the target are equivalent to those applied against the source. However, transmitting messages from the source via a single channel can limit message throughput.